monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jellaila/Companion
Jellaila is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Listen to the tone I play..." "Who am I... I will play a song of confusion." "This body is the incarnation of music..." "Class One Cross-World Contact... It appears I have to eliminate you." "These strings can be stretched like tentacles. They will wrap and tighten around your body..." "A melody of pleasure... Let's enjoy it to our heart's content." "Eliminate intruders... That is my mission." "I have no memories from before I became like this. Except for this melody echoing through my body..." "Musical instruments other than the harp can be played in various ways..." "Let me play you a requiem..." "Please, use this..." (+1 Gold Needle) "Please, use this..." (+ 1810G) "Please, use this..." (+1 Holy Water) "I need a restorative in order to not fall asleep..." (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes - "Happy..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "Money... Please..." (Give 1086G) *Yes - "Happy..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really..." *Not enough money - "...You do not have it..." "Egg... Please..." (Give 1 Egg) *Yes - "Happy..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "Do you have any knowledge of music...?" *I do - "Then let's play music together... A melody of pleasure..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't - "How tactless..." *I am a musical instrument - "I see, just like me..." (+10 Affinity) "What is the purpose of my existence...?" *Playing music - "If so, that's wonderful..." (+10 Affinity) *Eliminating intruders - "It is a sad thing..." *To give pleasure to men - "Is that what you want? Then I'll give it to your heart's content..." (+10 Affinity) "What kind of emotion should you play music with...?" *Joy - "Then let's play a joyful song..." (+10 Affinity) *Anger - "I'm no good at that. My passion was lost when I became like this..." *Sorrow - "A melody of sorrow... I don't want to hear that now." (-5 Affinity) "Before I became like this... What was I?" *Minstrel - "That may have been so. Because there is a melody that reverberates through my body..." (+10 Affinity) *Maid - "I was a servant...? I don't believe I am good at that." *Prostitute - "That word echoes with disdain..." (-5 Affinity) "There is always a melody echoing in my head. What in the world is this...?" *A door of memories - "My...memories..." (+10 Affinity) *My humming - "Honestly, your performance is unacceptable..." (-5 Affinity) *Neighboring noises - "No, I lived in my neighbor's house when I was a gentle old lady... ...Wait, this was a memory inside of me?!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jellaila: "I want to dye this world in the sound of my harp..." With Alma Elma: Alma Elma: "Oh, it is unusual to see an harp monster... Can I play you for just a moment?" Jellaila: "I see you are someone acquainted with music. Please strum me to your heart's content..." Alma Elma: "Well then, I shall take advantage of your words... Ufufu, it sounds very good... ♪" Jellaila: "Ahh, what delicate handling... To make me feel this way..." With Eva: Eva: "A talking harp! Can I sell you?" Jellaila: "I'm sensing wicked intentions from you..." Eva: "I'm taking you to a pawn shop right away!" Jellaila: "Do you think I can be sold...?" With Saki: Saki: "Amazing, a harp monster!" Jellaila: "You are a monster who is talented at song and dance. Would you like to play my harp...?" Saki: "Ahaha, it sounds good! ♪" Jellaila: "You play a nice sound... We will likely become good friends." With Carcana: Carcana: "Are you a harp monster? Your tone is lovely..." Jellaila: "I am not a monster, but an incarnation of the harp. You have very good ears..." Carcana: "That's because I'm a beast who appreciates song. Can you play for just a little while?" Jellaila: "Yes, certainly... I shall play a melody of friendship." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Jellaila: "Ufufu..." Jellaila performs a dance of courtship! But nothing happened... happens 2nd Action: Jellaila: "I pray for everyone's victory..." Jellaila performs a dance of courtship! But nothing happened... (Appears to be the wrong skill.) happens 3rd Action: Jellaila: "Someday, I will also be a star..." Jellaila is practicing her signature... happens 4th Action: Jellaila: "I'll play an enticing tune..." sings a Love Song 5th Action: Jellaila: "Please have this..." Jellaila presents a gift! Fried Rice Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2